Blind Love
Blind Love is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season and the 67th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Charlotte's attacker, Lee McHenry, arrives at St. Ambrose Hospital, injured by his girlfriend and in need of urgent care, and Sam and Charlotte must decide whether or not to save his life. Meanwhile, Susan's health takes a turn for the worse, and Addison's mother, Bizzy, begs her daughter to do everything in her power to help. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP4x13AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP4x13PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP4x13NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP4x13CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP4x13CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP4x13SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP4x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP4x13SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP4x13BizzyForbes.png|Bizzy Forbes PP4x13SusanGrant.png|Susan Grant PP4x13Janet.png|Janet PP4x13EricRodriguez.png|Eric Rodriguez PP4x13LeeMcHenry.png|Lee McHenry PP4x13LizzieHagan.png|Lizzie Hagan PP4x13Nancy.png|Nancy PP4x13SusansNurse.png|Susan's Nurse PP4x13PoliceOfficer.png|Nancy and Police Officer PP4x13TraumaNurse.png|Trauma Nurse PP4x13ICUNurse.png|ICU Nurse PP4x13ERNurse.png|E.R. Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner (credit only) Guest Stars *JoBeth Williams as Bizzy Montgomery *Ann Cusack as Susan Grant *Annette O'Toole as Janet *Cristián de la Fuente as Dr. Eric Rodriguez *Nicholas Brendon as Lee McHenry *Jeanette Brox as Lizzie Hagan Co-Starring *Meg Wolf as Nancy *Sara Giller as Susan's Nurse *Marlon John as Police Officer *Nichole Ambriz as Trauma Nurse *Anne Leyden as ICU Nurse *Rhonda Marie as E.R. Nurse Medical Notes Susan Grant *'Diagnosis:' **Sepsis *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Eric Rodriguez (oncologist) *'Treatment:' **Central line **Dopamine **Antibiotics Susan was brought into the ER. They suspected sepsis and treated her. She was stabilized and they started antibiotics. She responded to antibiotics. She later had trouble breathing. Addison suspected she'd thrown a clot, but since Susan had signed a DNR, she couldn't use extraordinary measures to save her and Susan died in the hospital. Lizzie Hagan *'Diagnosis:' **Shrapnel *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Lizzie was a veteran who had lost one eye in the war and had diminished vision in the other because of shrapnel. Pete called Amelia in for a consult. They hoped she'd be able to remove the shrapnel to restore full vision to Lizzie's functional eye. Amelia ran some scans and said that the shrapnel was pressing up against the optic nerve. Amelia said the surgery was risky, but Lizzie decided she wanted it. After surgery, she was completely blind. Natasha Hagan *'Diagnosis:' **Asphyxiation *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (critical care medicine) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) *'Treatment:' **Resuscitation While breastfeeding, Natasha started turning blue. Her mother was accidentally smothering her. Sam and Amelia resuscitated her. Lee McHenry *'Diagnosis:' **Stab wound *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Lee came into the ER with a knife in his chest after being stabbed. The blade went through lung tissue and punctured his heart. They had to wait until his blood started clotting better before they could operate. Lee later started crashing and coughing up blood. Once he stabilized, Sam took him into surgery to remove the knife. After surgery, he was stable in the ICU. Music "Things Fall Apart" - The Sweet Hurt "This is Not the Answer" - Jon Black "Hour of Need" - David J. Roch Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.26 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP4x13-1.jpg PP4x13-2.jpg PP4x13-3.jpg PP4x13-4.jpg PP4x13-5.jpg PP4x13-6.jpg PP4x13-8.jpg PP4x13-9.jpg PP4x13-10.jpg PP4x13-11.jpg PP4x13-12.jpg PP4x13-13.jpg PP4x13-14.jpg PP4x13-15.jpg PP4x13-16.jpg PP4x13-17.jpg PP4x13-18.jpg PP4x13-19.jpg PP4x13-20.jpg Behind the Scenes PP4x13BTS1.png Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S4 Episodes